


Flores amarillas

by Alega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James no deja de molestar a Scorpius, y éste no puede defenderse. Todo tiene una razón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flores amarillas

**Flores amarillas**

Scorpius paseaba solo por el campo de Quidditch, observando la sesión de entrenamiento del equipo de Slytherin y anhelando estar en el puesto del guardián. Se presentaría a las próximas pruebas y se esforzaría en quedar; tenía el último modelo de escoba y, siendo sincero, sus habilidades superaban por mucho al promedio. Gracias al interés de su padre, desde pequeño siempre había practicado con la escoba.

Se sentó en unas de las bancas de Ravenclaw, el mejor sitio para verlos volar y pasar desapercibido. No le gustaba estar rodeado de gente, y esa parte estaba vacía. Siempre se había mantenido alejado de las personas, incluso, no hizo falta esmerarse en su perfil bajo cuando pisó Hogwarts al haber entendido que su apellido no era del todo agradable para la mayoría de los alumnos. Era un don innato ser invisible para todos, gracias a una timidez proveniente desde su infancia.

Aún así, tenía amigos. Pocos, por supuesto. Podía contarlos con los dedos de las manos… Y sabía que no tendría ninguno si Albus y Lily no lo hubieran integrado a sus grupos. Claro que semejante amistad con ambos Slytherins le había valido una inmensa molestia en esos cinco años de estudio.

La inmensa molestia se llamaba James, quien se lucía haciéndole ser el centro de atención. Era el único que lo sacaba de su bajo perfil, pero sólo para burlarse de él con público incluido. De esa forma habría chiste. Scorpius nunca había experimentado la humillación y el odio hasta conocerlo. Y si bien había tenido momentos inolvidables con esos dos, con James quería desaparecerse de Hogwarts hasta que el muchacho por fin se graduara.

Por regla general, no se dejaba intimidar con nadie; si le molestaban, él se encargaba de que no volvieran a hacerlo, pero la excepción a la regla era –para su desgracia- James. Era incapaz de reaccionar con propiedad, e incluso se avergonzaba por su falta de reacción.

— ¿Qué piensas, Malfoy? —oyó la voz del susodicho, entrando al área de Ravenclaw.

El muchacho maldijo por dentro. ¿Cómo era que estaba aquí? No le había dicho a nadie adónde iría esa mañana. Y de todas formas entrenaba Slytherin, no Gryffindor.

—Sólo observaba —le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. James se sentó al tiempo que Scorpius se levantaba. Lo que impidió irse de una vez fue la mano de James tomando la suya.

— ¿Ya te vas? Cualquiera diría que me huyes —cuestionó James.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, liberándose del agarre. James se le quedó observando fijamente. ¿Por qué sentía sus mejillas arder?

—Vamos, no pienso hacerte nada por ahora. Ya sabes, no hay gente y no es divertido humillarte sin risas de por medio.

—Qué considerado —le dijo Scorpius, pero no pudo voltearse e irse, sino que James lo arrastró nuevamente hacia la silla—. En serio, ¿qué planeas?

—Espiar a Slytherin, obviamente. —James le habló como si no creyera que fuera tan corto—. Y Ravenclaw es el mejor lugar para hacerlo, ¿no te parece?

El aludido asintió, desviando su rostro del otro.

—Pensé que los Gryffindors eran demasiado nobles para eso.

—Piensas bien, pero es que he pasado demasiado tiempo entre serpientes. Nunca entenderás cómo se nos pegan sus mañas.

El chico tenía un tono de voz alto y grave, con una pizca de altanería y buen humor, en cambio, el de él era uno silencioso y calmado, parecido al murmullo de una brisa nocturna. James sonreía todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estaba detenido con la directora. No, allí era cuando más sonreía. Con cara de inocencia o con suma picardía (cuando no estaba con ganas de aparentar que no fue él, especialmente cuando ni se había deshecho de las pruebas en su contra). Su sonrisa era más ocasional y pequeña, una ligera curvatura que se atrevía a salir con timidez.

—Aunque… —James lo examinó de pies a cabeza, como si reflexionara de un aspecto importante—. Tú no pareces una serpiente. Es más, creo que no pintas en ninguna casa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Scorpius, un tanto ofendido, algo que le pareció sumamente gracioso a James, por la manera en la que estalló en carcajadas en su cara.

—Te pones lindo cuando te molestas —le confesó ante la perplejidad del otro—. Tal vez sea por eso que lo hago tan seguido…

—Deja de decir tonterías —le cortó, casi sin voz.

—Ya, vuelvo al tema —asintió James—. Diría que tu inteligencia pertenece a la media y eres muy quisquilloso para pertenecer a Hufflepuff. No eres muy astuto, aún sigues cayendo en las mismas bromas que hace dos años. No es que me guste repetir, pero es demasiada tentación. Y tampoco eres valiente, porque de serlo ya me habrías enfrentado alguna vez y… —Alargó su mano hacia su rostro y lo sostuvo con firmeza—… no lo haces.

—Lo que yo sea no es de tu incumbencia —masculló el rubio, con las mejillas ardiendo,  _para variar_ —. ¿No deberías estar más concentrado en el entrenamiento y dejarme de…?

—Voy a besarte —le interrumpió James, terminando la conversación.

Acto seguido, y si aún procesar la información, le besó en los labios. Scorpius, sorprendido, no reaccionó. Y cuando entendió lo que James Potter estaba haciendo, no tuvo las fuerzas para alejarlo. Debió haberlo hecho, se dijo, insultarle a él y a su madre y si es de posible a toda su familia. De ninguna manera debió cerrar los ojos y dejar que la lengua entrara en su boca. Se mantuvo paralizado, incluso cuando James se separó y se limpió la boca. No podía moverse.

—Fue una apuesta. Y la gané. —James se rió, feliz, mientras se levantaba y le desordenaba los cabellos antes de irse.

En la salida aparecieron dos chicos de su mismo año, ambos Gryffindor. Uno tenía cara de mal humor, sin duda era el que había perdido la apuesta.

Se fueron, dejando a Scorpius con una desazón en la boca del estómago.

* * *

Una semana transcurrió desde el incidente. El pobre chico había tratado de evitar tanto a James como a sus dos amigos desde entonces, y lo hubiera logrado si los sujetos en cuestión no se hubieran desvivido en encontrarlo y recrear la escena en sus narices, así estuvieran en un pasillo de poco acceso o en el abarrotado comedor. A estas alturas ya todo el mundo lo sabía, y algunos se habían unido a las bromas.

—De seguro en un día o dos se les pasará —animó Albus en una clase de Herbología, cuando dos chicas simularon el beso y luego se rieron tontamente. Como respuesta, se agachó en su asiento, abochornado. Ya ni se le ocurría en cual escondrijo meterse—. El chiste pronto perderá la gracia. Conociendo a James, debe de estar pensando en algo más…

—… que me involucre a mí, ¿cierto? —terminó, desanimado. Odiaba acaparar tanto la atención. Quién diría que de esa manera iba a ser reconocido en Hogwarts. Albus apretó los labios, dudando en responderle.

—Que seas el blanco otra vez sería muy repetitivo —soltó al final, sonando seguro.

Scorpius reconoció lo falso de la afirmación.

* * *

Albus volvió tarde a la Sala Común esa noche. Ésta se encontraba prácticamente vacía, a no ser por Scorpius y Lily sentados en un rincón. La chica le cortaba el cabello, bajo el argumento de que pronto alcanzaría el largo del suyo. Desde que aprendió a utilizar tijeras muggles, no dejaba pasar oportunidad para poner sus manos en los cabellos de sus compañeros. De nada servía las negaciones, tarde o temprano terminarían accediendo. Albus recordaba que, la primera vez que se lo ofreció a Scorpius, él se había negado diciendo que su padre se lo permitía.

—¿No es muy tarde para una sesión de peluquería? —cuestionó Albus.

—Hola, Al —saludó la chica, sin sentirse aludida—. Déjame tranquila con mis antojos. A Scorpius no le molesta, ¿cierto?

El susodicho susurró un no antes de volver a su silencio. Obviamente, lo decía para complacerla.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Lily—. ¿En Gryffindor?

—Con Regulus —especificó Albus, asintiendo. Se acostó en un mueble, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín—. No hicimos mucho… pero me contó por qué Heka está molesta contigo, Lil. Ahora, ¿desde cuando dejas plantada a una chica sólo porque surgió un mejor prospecto?

Lily pareció incómoda.

—Se llama Lorcan, y no es un mejor prospecto —negó—. Estaba hecho un caos porque su hermano cambió  _algo_  sobre sus planes de vida, esa ridiculez de que siempre vivirían juntos y se casarían y adoptarían gemelitos para cuidar. Si lo hubiera dejado solo, habría explotado el colegio. O habría ayudado a James a hacerlo.

— ¿El día de la bomba de estiércol? —Desafortunado día en el que el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor había sido cancelado gracias a que los miembros de su casa habían sido bañados en los vestuarios con estiércol—. ¿Acaso tenía mayor alcance…?

Scorpius se removió en su silla, recordando con desagrado. Él había sido uno de los pocos ajenos al equipo que se había bañado en aquella mierda. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, él siempre acababa implicado con las bromas de su hermano, como si se divirtiera en especial con él. Lo que le extrañaba era que aún no se hubiera defendido, conociendo el estado en el que dejó a los primeros chicos que se metieron con él al juzgarle por su apellido.

—Hablé con James hoy. No le sonsaqué mucho, pero al parecer dejarás de ser el centro de atención pronto.

¿Cuán pronto era ese "pronto"?

—Ah, y al parecer le gustas a Canopus. Ya sabes, el amigo de James que es alto, cabello negro, del mismo porte elegante e insufrible que tienen todos los Black excepto Regulus…

Scorpius se sonrojó por completo.

* * *

Aún no se cumplía ese pronto, así que Scorpius había tomado un atajo por el segundo piso para ir a Runas Antiguas. Estaba desierto, hasta el punto de resonar sus propios pasos en sus oídos. A mitad de camino, oyó otros pasos diferentes provenientes de atrás suyo. Se detuvo, buscando su varita y volteándose lentamente.

Se llevó un susto al encontrar a tres armaduras con sus armas levantadas, dirigiéndose pesadamente hacia él. Apuntó a la primera y la atacó, desarmándola. El arma resonó al caer al suelo, sin embargo la armadura siguió caminando junto a las otras. Hizo lo mismo con la segunda, pero ésta pudo recuperar el control del mazo antes de soltarlo. Iba a intentarlo nuevamente, pero los mismos pasos se escucharon a su espalda. Al voltear, había tres nuevas armaduras encaminándose hacia él.

El muchacho sujetó su varita, y pensó en un hechizo que pudiera noquearlos a todos de un solo movimiento. El adecuado llegó a su mente a los pocos segundos, alzó la varita y apuntó a los de enfrente, que estaban más cercanos, pero su nombre siendo gritado por James hizo que lo tartamudeara al pronunciarlo. De su varita comenzaron a salir chispas verdes, enrojeciéndose en la punta. La tiró lejos de él antes de que emitiera un estallido, y luego otro y otro y otro… Ya tenía a las seis armaduras rodeándole y con sus armas a segundos de pegarle, cuando el hechizo de James golpeó a una y ésta al caer se llevó a dos consigo. Sin embargó, no fue lo suficiente rápido para acabar con las otra tres, que impactaron en Scorpius.

— ¡Malfoy! —gritó, impotente, mientras se abalanzaba contra las armaduras. Éstas dejaron de moverse, como si fueran estatuas.

El rubio se aventuró a abrir los ojos, cuando estuvo seguro de que no había muerto ni se encontraba herido. En donde las armas habían impactado, había flores amarillas y los pétalos caían sobre él. James estaba perplejo, sin poder creer del todo la situación.

—¿Qué rayos pasa? —preguntó, en voz alta.

La respuesta vino con nombre y apellido. Canopus Black apareció repentinamente y se acercó a ellos, sosteniendo una flor amarilla en la mano. Se la ofreció a Scorpius, quien la aceptó extrañado.

— ¿Saldrías conmigo este sábado? —La falta de reacción del susodicho lo obligó a repetir la pregunta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—A ver si entiendo… ¿Esta es tu bizarra manera de pedirle que salga contigo? —se metió James, desconcertado. Canopus asintió, tranquilamente.

—Original, ¿cierto?

—Sí —asintió James—, ¡pero estás loco! Podrías haberlo matado…

—Curioso que seas tú el que me digas esto, cuando has estado a punto de matar repetidas veces con tus bromas.

—Sabes bien que me aseguro que no sean peligrosas. ¡Y esto es diferente!

—Claro que lo es. —Canopus tomó la mano de Scorpius y lo ayudó a levantarse—. Esto no es una broma, es una declaración. ¿Aceptas, Scorpius?

Malfoy estuvo a punto de negarse, después de todo se había fijado que esas flores eran las mismas que se dejan en los cementerios, ¿y quién podría considerarlo un regalo bueno? Además, estaba el hecho de que casi se había muerto por su culpa, aunque le explicara que se había encargado de minimizar ese riesgo. Pero al ver la expresión indignada de James, algo dentro de sí se alegró y no tuvo las fuerzas para decirle que no.

—Acepto —dijo, y el rostro iluminado de Canopus fue lo opuesto al de James.

—Eres un verdadero idiota —le apestó, sin salir de su incredulidad.

* * *

Los dos días que le siguieron al sábado fueron un completo infierno. James parecía haberse propuesto en intensificar las bromas hacia él y Canopus le mandaba pequeños detalles que a menudo lo colocaban al borde de una aparente muerte, por no decir que últimamente pétalos de tulipanes aparecían donde quiera que iba. A Lily le parecían un tierno gesto, "a mí jamás me han inundado con flores como esas…", mientras que Albus se mantenía a una distancia prudente del asunto. A Scorpius no se le escapaba que le había dicho que pronto acabaría de ser su centro de atención. Había sucedido lo contrario.

Asimismo, se preguntó si había hecho bien al aceptar salir con Canopus Black. Sus dos amigos tenían opiniones divididas al respecto.

* * *

Esa mañana en Hogmeade James la pasó vagueando solo por las calles menos concurridas. No le apetecía ir a las tiendas populares, no sin su mejor amigo y sin ganas de fastidiar a alguien. Podría estar molesto con Canopus, pero era divertido su inusual humor. Y estaba seguro que viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, el incidente de las armaduras le hubiera resultado hilarante. Cuando se hizo mediodía, James entró en un establecimiento bastante humilde, que normalmente le habría pasado invisible ante sus ojos.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar allí a Albus, Lily y uno de los gemelos Scarmander.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó, acercándoseles.

—Eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros —le dijo Albus, encogiéndose de hombros—. Siéntate, supongo.

—¿Nuevo novio…? —le susurró a su amigo, una vez sentado. Lily lo alcanzó a oír.

—¿Es que no puedo tener amigos hombres? —se quejó Lily—. Además, no soy del tipo de Lorcan.

—No me gustan las pelirrojas —dijo Lorcan, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily le contó que el muchacho siempre iba a comer allí en vez de las Tres Escobas, al ser un sitio con precios módicos y con un menú sin duda interesante, no como el aburrido del otro local. Al ver la lista, James se preguntó porqué la mitad de los nombres no los había entendido. Y al consultar con los otros tres, se enteró que sólo servían bichos. Lorcan había pedido un plato especial de hormigas.

—De seguro alcanza para los cuatro…

* * *

Las hormigas estuvieron deliciosas. James habría repetido si Lily no se hubiera empeñado en visitar la tienda de amuletos mágicos que quedaba a dos cuadras. Lorcan y ella se adelantaron, mientras que él y Albus se quedaron rezagados. Estuvo tentando en devolverse, pero Albus sin duda no querría.

—Esto es extraño —comentó James—. Tú y yo por aquí, ¿hace cuando tiempo que no salíamos juntos?

—¿Alguna vez salimos juntos? —rió, divertido—. Concuerdo, es extraño. Más cuando no está Scorpius conmigo. Somos inseparables en estas salidas, como tú y Canopus.

—Quien diría que intercambiaríamos la pareja… No te ofendas Al, pero Canopus es más divertido.

—Y Scorpius más lindo. —James se rió forzadamente, aceptando que estaba en lo cierto—. Pensé que dejarías de burlarte pronto. Con lo que se esfuerza para pasar desapercibido… Hay otras formas de interactuar con él, como el Quidditch, libros, astronomía… ¿Sabías que su nombre es de una estrella, al igual que Canopus? Vaya coincidencia, como si estuvieras destinados el uno para el otro.

—Al, hazme un favor: cállate.

* * *

Scorpius volvía solo a Hogwarts, después del fiasco un tanto previsto con Canopus. Lo había rechazado completamente al ser su relación incestuosa, detalle que no había escandalizado a Canopus en lo más mínimo. Todo lo contrario. Estuvo mostrándole cómo su prima y él a menudo traspasaban la barrera de la sangre para someterse a variados placeres. Finalmente, Malfoy concluyó que el único Black con sentido común era Regulus.

Llegó a la estación, en donde el último carruaje se preparaba para partir. Estaba ocupado por James, que había dispuesto un asiento para él solo. Scorpius vaciló antes de entrar y sentarse. Desvió su rostro hacia la ventanilla; los tonos rojizos de la tarde se oscurecían hasta pintar por completo al cielo de negro.

—Me encontré con Canopus —le dijo James—. Me lo contó todo.

Scorpius no hizo ademán de haberle escuchado, se mantuvo fijo sin voltear a verle. Fue por eso que notó muy tarde cómo James se aproximaba a él y le tomaba por el rostro para que le viera a los ojos. Enrojeció al instante, preguntándose qué tramaría.

—Fue una buena decisión. Canopus sería un pésimo novio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eso me dicen sus ex-novias cuando voy a consolarles.

En ese momento, el rubio apartó las manos de James de su rostro y volvió a su posición original. Claro que no creía que James fuera a dejarlo tranquilo, por ello no le sorprendió volverlo a escuchar.

—Me gustó ese beso —le confesó—. Con apuesta y todo, no estuvo mal. Y gané una buena pasta por ello…, si quieres puedo darte una parte. Fuiste bastante colaborador.

¿Acaso se metía con él o estaba tratando de entablar una conversación?

—No necesito dinero —se negó Scorpius—. Y menos ganado de esa manera.

—Pero si tu familia gana su fortuna de forma ilícita.

—Eso son rumores —aclaró de mala gana, sin apetecerle adentrar en ese tema.

—Sí, tú lo dices… Ah, pero las serpientes son mentirosas y engañosas.

—Los leones también pueden serlo.

—… Cierto.

Scorpius no esperaba aquella contestación. Mucho menos que luego le alborotara el cabello (que Lily había peinado con afán) y se recostara nuevamente en el asiento, campantemente. Esto es extraño, se dijo mientras que sus mejillas enrojecían.


End file.
